


Other Skills

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The practice bow keeps catching his eye.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Other Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Ramona had mentioned new additions to the Halidom's armory, though Ieyasu found himself less interested in the blades waiting for his appraisal and instead smiling at the practice bows and arrows near the door. He'd had such a nice time at that festival, and he knew Addis had enjoyed himself. 

And, well, the outcome of that had been amusing. 

It was early, and surely nobody would mind him getting in a bit of practice. 

Ieyasu grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and made his way to the field. 

And he was not surprised when Addis joined him shortly after.


End file.
